help me to carry the fire
by splendorousfire
Summary: Azula is knocked up, Ty Lee insists on being the other mother despite their previous break-up, and things will only get messier once the baby arrives. #TyzulaTuesday, and other challenges.
1. shiny

_**Shiny**_

Nobody was happy but nobody was sad either.

They just said 'congratulations' as quickly as they could and tried to avoid asking any prying questions. Because it was probably reasonable to think that it was not wise of Azula, that she was not capable, that she could not do this.

Of course, Azula did not care about the responses of people she did not care about. She cared about the response of a person she had vowed never to see again but somehow still managed to think about every single day of her life.

But their promise of permanent separation was going to be solidified today, and Azula knew it. She would be much better off forgetting about Ty Lee. Azula had no need for that awful acrobat to be part of the picture anyway. Her shimmering eyes, her cute lips, her…

Azula paced. Paced, paced, paced like clockwork and it made Zuko want to grab her and tie her to something. He knew she had perhaps earned her right to do that; he knew that the yoyo relationship of his sister and her… whatever Ty Lee was, was always going to hurt and that for some reason they intentionally poured salt on their wounds.

When Ty Lee arrived, they stared at each other silently and Zuko gulped. He stood up, awkwardly announcing himself. His new but perpetual air of prestige and power faltered easily when it came to his sister, and this situation was no exception.

Ty Lee was wearing a beautiful Fire Nation style outfit and Azula did not know why she hated her for it. Azula did not care how the golden fabric shined with the light of the sun or how the deeper red glittered but look more mature.

No, Azula refused to be dazzled. This girl was not worth her time, no matter how she looked in the glow of the sun. Azula probably looked better anyway, right? Or maybe not; she had not slept in some time, beneath her make-up and lip gloss her face was sallow and her lips were chapped.

"You should both be alone somewhere," Zuko said and neither of them protested.

They accepted his offer wordlessly.

Once they were isolated, their heads were filled with a thousand things to say, but none of them felt right.

The moment they sat down in a room with too many windows, Ty Lee made a weird expression. Azula hated looking at this golden gleam on this girl who she _hated_ and she needed someone to draw the curtains. There was no need for her mind to jump to conclusions that this horrid enemy was some kind of knight in shining armor here to rescue her.

No, not at all.

Ty Lee, however, totally had that feeling. As much as she loved the sexy idea of being a damsel in distress, Ty Lee liked the idea of being the knight in shining armor saving the princess. And Azula pretty frequently needed saving, whether she would admit it or not.

They were in silence. Very uncomfortable silence.

"I want to get back together with you," Ty Lee blurted out first and Azula looked like she had just been doused in ice water.

"That is…" Azula knew the right words even if she didn't say them: nonsensical, absurd, undeserving…

"I always imagined this would happen the other way around," Ty Lee said without explaining her crazy statement moments ago. She laughed nervously but Azula could not summon the energy to join her. "Right?"

"No, I don't believe I ever anticipated anything like this," Azula said honestly and Ty Lee cut off her laughter quickly after starting. "I also did not anticipate us dating again."

Ty Lee cocked an eyebrow. "I believe you on the first one, but the second one I don't. We _always_ start dating again, every time. Okay, our last breakup was totally the worst one, but you can't have really thought we wouldn't get back together. I mean, the only reason I anticipated this the other way around is because rebound one night stands are like my only coping mechanism for when you repeatedly break my heart."

"I don't know how to respond to that," Azula said softly and Ty Lee could not believe she rendered Azula speechless. That was probably a victory. "So, why exactly do you think we should continue this cycle?"

"It's not like, so, well, okay, if a _cycle_ goes on long enough at some point something is gonna break it. That's just how cycles work," Ty Lee said brightly.

"You think that this is going to break the cycle," Azula deadpanned and Ty Lee smiled in utter terror and perhaps a little excitement; Azula was not sure for the first time. "I think that this is a terrible idea and…"

"Then why did you invite me here? You could've just sent me a card," Ty Lee said, turning up one palm and leaning in expectantly.

Azula grit her teeth. "I invited you here because…"

Ty Lee grinned with horribly sparkling eyes and shimmering white teeth and such a radiant glow that _Azula was supposed to have_ according to every horrible woman who deserved to be throttled for even making that comment…

"Because?" Ty Lee asked, ripping Azula from her rapture.

And the princess rolled her eyes. "Because I thought I should tell you about this in person."

"Yeah, but I totally found out ahead of time." Ty Lee shrugged. And then she frowned for a flicker of a second. "Do you want to tell me in person? I'll pretend I don't know. I can act _so surprised_."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

" _Azula_!"

"No."

She took a different approach. An approach towards sounding utterly orgasmic, "YES! YES! YES!" and Azula panicked internally.

"Shut up. Shut up; I'll do it. Do not make that kind of sound while people are listening," Azula snarled and Ty Lee laughed.

"I thought so."

"Smug is not attractive."

"So, what is the surprising and important news you want to tell me, princess?"

"I decided that I hated you and wanted to destroy you emotionally and so I had a one night stand with that boy you've always been in love with since we were young and I unfortunately am now having a baby."

"… _wait_ no one told me who the father was!" Ty Lee squealed.

"I just did. You really ought to improve your listening skills if we're going to have a serious relationship."

Ty Lee leaned out of the sunlight, pouting, and now did not sparkle with joy and radiance like before. She was opaque and angry and any glitter in her aura had just been wiped away.

Azula saw Ty Lee's expression and shrugged with a wicked smirk.

"I am still going to go on a date with you tonight. Because I'm going to be your baby's mother whether you like it or not. I will be here at sunset and you will be ready for me," Ty Lee said coldly, her arms crossed, and Azula scoffed.

"You can't tell me what to do. _I_ tell _you_ what to do," Azula snapped, but Ty Lee was already standing up and walking away, further into the shadows that killed her shimmer.

Ty Lee shrugged.

Azula glared after her with a molten gold glint in her eyes.


	2. twirling & sweet sugar cakes

_The Tyzula Advent Calendar has started. I decided to make this story into a collection of works for all challenges I want to do, like Tyzula Week and this Advent, plus Tyzula Tuesday. I like this idea and it's all I can think about at present, but I'd really like to do some challenges. Thank you guys for all of your support and reading and stuff. I hope you enjoy._

* * *

 **Twirling + Sweet Sugar Cakes**

Ty Lee had made a decision and she would not relent until Azula gave in.

That decision? To go baby item shopping.

"It's going to be _sooooo_ much fun," Ty Lee begged with wide, round, glimmering eyes. Azula remained stony-faced. "We'll go buy little clothes and then we can go out for lunch."

Azula touched her fingers to her lips in thought. And her thought was a resounding no.

"That's not ever happening," the princess said and Ty Lee groaned in frustration.

"You _need things_ for your baby, Azula," Ty Lee said. "You have to get this stuff eventually. And we're going to have _sooooo_ much fun. I said I would be this baby's father and I have taken up that mantle of responsibility."

"I have not yet agreed to allowing you to be my baby's father," Azula said very slowly, enunciating each syllable.

"But you will after today," Ty Lee sung in response. Azula wanted to argue but could not find the energy to do it. "You also _need stuff_ for your baby anyway. Why don't we go get the stuff you need?"

"I was just going to…" Azula trailed off and sighed. A princess surrenders with honor, and she did not think she could handle this fight while battling nausea too. "Fine. Let's go."

Ty Lee smiled brightly.

Azula had no idea why Ty Lee wanted to be involved with this horrific mess.

* * *

"Why did you decide to keep it?" Ty Lee asked, kicking a small rock as they began walking towards the beautiful shops.

"That's an odd question from someone who has some strange obsession with being part of its life," Azula said and Ty Lee shrugged. "I don't know. Zuko is certain it has something to do with my issues with my own parents, but that's ridiculous. Of course I would be a better mother than my own, but that would simply require me not abandoning it."

Ty Lee shrugged, because Azula was right. Not to mention she was not going to push the topic too far; she was trying to make a good impression, and asking Azula why she was _keeping it_ was probably not the best idea.

"So, how does it feel?" Ty Lee asked brightly.

"It feels like a fish swimming inside of me," Azula replied. "Can we talk about something other than the baby?"

"Yup, yup, yup," Ty Lee said brightly as they reached the cute little baby boutique.

"Are you going to leave me alone after this?" Azula asked.

"Nope, nope, nope." Ty Lee smiled and extended a hand to help Azula up the stone steps.

Azula brushed her off, but she went inside the store.

See? Progress.

* * *

Ty Lee had an entire wardrobe of newborn clothes in one arm while Azula seemed to be having a staring contest with a piece of furniture.

"Does the baby sleep in that?" Azula asked as she tapped the blood red bassinet with one fingernail. It made a sound that made the nearby young couple shiver slightly, but neither Azula nor Ty Lee noticed.

"No, that's where you keep its clothes," Ty Lee said before her eyes bulged. She had just realized that Azula believed her. She was more helpless than Ty Lee thought, which was saying something. "Yes, the baby sleeps in it."

"But you said we needed a crib. Make up your mind before I have you banned from the Fire Nation permanently," Azula muttered as she looked at the sole baby bottle balancing precariously atop Ty Lee's new fashion collection.

"You can't do that," Ty Lee snapped, snatching a fluffy blanket.

"You sound uncertain. Are you feeling lucky today?" Azula asked with her arms crossed.

"You need _both_ , 'zula. You also need some food because you're being even meaner than usual. They have this adorable little bakery two blocks away," Ty Lee said with a warm smile. Azula hated how reassuring it was; when Ty Lee smiled it seemed so _genuine_ ,even if it isn't.

Ty Lee grabbed Azula's hand unbidden and walked her to the cashier, the baby clothes draped over one arm. Before Azula could register what was even happening, she was being guided towards the bakery Ty Lee was so antsy to go to.

* * *

"Are you gonna eat any of that?" Ty Lee asked very quietly, as if she should not be saying it.

Azula stares at the plate of repulsive, sugary cakes and fruit tarts and things that Ty Lee found extremely necessary to buy.

"I am never eating again," Azula replied, touching one of the glazed cakes with one long fingernail.

"Okay," Ty Lee said, not bothering to console her potential mate before seizing the plate and pulling it to herself. She took two sips of tea before beginning the struggle of deciding which cake or candy to eat first. "So, I'm thinking we should buy clothes for you too, because in at least two months you'll need new ones…. I also need some Fire Nation clothes; I _hate_ how behind I am on fashion here, and if I'm going to be living with you ‒ I already asked Zuko and he said yes ‒ then I'm gonna need to make sure I look great."

Ty Lee took one cake in her mouth and Azula sighed before staring at the window, longingly at the dark fortress of a palace in the distance.

* * *

Ty Lee made a circular motion with one finger. Azula just stared at her, as if it was some highly alien Earth Kingdom gesture. And so Ty Lee set her stack of _yes_ clothes in the already baby-stuff-laden arms of a soldier who most certainly did not enlist to be a human shopping basket.

"Spin. Turn around. It's such a flowy dress and you look so good." Ty Lee bat her eyelashes and Azula sighs.

"I'm going to strangle you in your sleep tonight."

"Aw. You sound like Mai when I take her shopping," Ty Lee smiled. Azula rolled her eyes and obliged.

"My feet hurt and we're going home now," Azula said after very slowly twirling. She thought she was going to throw up. Which would be bad seeing as, "I kind of am not supposed to let anyone know I'm pregnant."

Ty Lee's jaw dropped. "You should've told me that before we went baby shopping all day!" she screeched.

"You kept _insiting_. It's okay, I'm not really showing yet and I've been telling the shopkeepers that this is all for you." Azula shrugged. "And if I throw up I will tell them it is because their carpet is hideous, which it is."

"Why can't you tell anyone you're pregnant?"

"Well, you see, the thing about that is, I'm not telling you. You're really not going to be a part of my or this baby's life. When you said we were breaking up forever, I thought you were serious."

"I never mean it when I say that and you _know it_!"

"Stop humiliating us. I don't need a second child."

Azula glared at her guards until they escorted her out, Ty Lee walking slowly along with them.


	3. oxygen

_**Oxygen**_

Ty Lee forgot to breathe when she discovered that Azula wanted her to stay. It wasn't the most articulate, enthralling or romantic conversation in history, but Azula did agree to let Ty Lee in, to let Ty Lee help her with the baby ‒ not that, Azula clarified, she needed any help ‒ and that it was maybe going to work out for them.

"It's okay to be scared," Ty Lee said and Azula laughed bitterly. It was the kind of laugh that made Ty Lee's breath quicken and her heart ache and burn, like it didn't even want to breathe. "I'm just telling you that it is."

"I'm not scared. There is never a good time to have a child, and so I might as well," Azula said and Ty Lee wanted to argue. She didn't really have much of an argument, however. " _You_ must be scared. I have no idea why you want any part in this."

Ty Lee shrugged. She knew, though, that she should offer explanation, as much as she didn't want to do it.

"I always wanted a kid, so that I can… not fuck it up," Ty Lee said, finding the right words difficult to say. Maybe the right words for this situation didn't exist, just like not the right time to have a child. "I had a really bad childhood. I know that this baby has nothing to do with me, but you have _everything_ to do with me."

"Aw, well I know that of course," Azula said, her lip twitching. Ty Lee smiled with her. The room felt too hot. It felt suffocating, as if she were locked in a wooden box with the air being siphoned out. "I'm not saying we can be together ‒"

"I'm not saying I _want_ to be with you," Ty Lee protested and Azula ignored her.

"I'm just saying that you seem really set on doing this. I am awarding you the privilege of assisting me in every single way during the remainder of this pregnancy. I am very kind," Azula said and Ty Lee rolled her eyes.

"You are," she said weakly. "I don't think you'll fuck up your kid."

"Yes, you certainly are the real risk," Azula said and Ty Lee sighed and smiled.

She knew that Azula appreciated that.

Ty Lee kissed Azula, and it took Azula's breath away.


	4. legal

_**Legal**_

Ty Lee toyed with her sleeves as she waited for Zuko's response. He did not seem like he was reacting well at all to her request. But she had _such a good point_.

"I want to marry her because it's good for the baby," Ty Lee explained with a fervor.

Zuko groaned and hummed. "I don't think Azula wants to marry you. I also don't think she wants to ask to be married."

"Why?" Ty Lee demanded with a fury in her eyes.

"She's the…" Zuko blushed bright red. "She's the…" He whispered, " _dominant one_ in your relationship."

Ty Lee crossed her arms. "I could be if I wanted to. I made her go on a date with me. I made her consider me being the baby's daddy. I made her be nice to others. I made her get out of bed and stop being so self-pitying. I made her –"

"I get the picture!" Zuko snapped with _zero_ regrets. "You want to do what's right for her by making her very angry. Good luck getting electrocuted."

"Thank you!" Ty Lee snarled and Zuko could only shrug.

She could doom herself.

By asking Azula to marry her.

Yikes. Zuko decided he should buy some emergency ship tickets to the Earth Kingdom.

Or some abandoned island.


	5. lipstick

_**Lipstick**_

"It needs to be a girl," Ty Lee insisted.

She had such fire in her eyes. It was quite impressive to Azula. The princess knew the marriage proposal was coming any day now, but Ty Lee's excitement about the baby did not seem to be feigned. Azula truly thought that it was all a sham to get her back, but, maybe Ty Le truthfully did care about the glorified parasite that would grow up to hate them both.

"Why?" Azula dared ask. She doubted she would like the answer.

"Oh! Because I would make her look so pretty. How old do they have to be before they can wear lipstick?" Ty Lee asked excitedly.

Azula stared at her for a long moment before pushing herself out of her chair and walking away.

Ty Lee frowned and called after her, "Like four months old maybe?!"

* * *

 _Sorry that this was so short. I only had this brief exchange racing around in my head all day that I jotted down in my history notebook, and it didn't make sense to me to stretch it out just for the sake of stretching it out. I'm sorry for briefly ditching this story and hope to update next week with something longer. :D_


	6. lace

_**Lace**_

 __"Ohhh! Little girl clothes," Ty Lee squealed, picking through until she found a really pretty lace baby dress. It was the cutest thing she had _ever_ seen. Granted, she never could walk past baby clothes without buying some for someone's baby, but this baby was _hers_. Finally.

"No," Azula said, grabbing Ty Lee's arm and attempting to drag her away from the stand.

"But it's going to be a girl," Ty Lee argues, digging her feet into the cobblestone. She was too good of a warrior to let Azula drag her away.

Azula considered burning her but did not. "How do you know? No. Don't tell me. Clearly aura nonsense."

"No. I just _know_. Like all mothers do." Ty Lee giggled. Azula stared.

"Not all mothers do, and you are not her mother." Azula dropped Ty Lee's arm and started walking away.

Well, _that_ got Ty Lee to leave the little lacy dress.

" _Her_! You said _her_! You said _her_!"


	7. hearts

**_Hearts_**

"Do you think you can feel its heartbeat?" Ty Lee asked as she sat near Azula and tried to work herself up to touching the princess.

They didn't have the best relationship at the time, even after Ty Lee dedicated herself wholeheartedly to motherhood. Every day it seemed Azula loved her less and Ty Lee loved her more. How was Ty Lee supposed to cope with that? How was Azula managing to deter every single advance.

"I don't know. It feels like little insects inside of me," Azula said and Ty Lee smiled through her disgust. "You still want to touch it, don't you?"

"Just scientifically. To find out if there's a heartbeat or not," Ty Lee pleaded.

"I pity you, so I will allow you to touch me once," Azula said and Ty Lee shrieked happily. Then she covered her mouth and just nodded at Azula.

Ty Lee leaned forward and wondered why this was so weird. She had friends who had babies and she had done this. It felt odd. Maybe because Azula was staring at her like that.

She could not feel a heartbeat, but she was not sure how this honestly worked.

Then she realized she did not truly know how to get up from this position.

Then she realized that the poor servant who entered the room had just squeaked, "I'm so sorry to interrupt."

Ty Lee pulled away and nearly smashed her head into Azula's.

She didn't feel anything, sure. But it was a pretty powerful feeling.

It felt like a beginning. She didn't get to start over in life, just like everybody else. But maybe she could start over with her lost love.

Right?

Even if Azula was a walking heartache.


	8. fear

A/N: This isn't for a prompt/challenge. I just had the idea.

* * *

 _ **Fear**_

"Are you scared of her – uhm – illness?" Mai asked out of sheer boredom. She did not know if illness was an appropriate name for criminal insanity, but she thought she had heard it before. Azula would prefer being called the Crazy Princess than be told she was _ill_. Illness would make her stop being _flawless_ , as she believed that she was.

Ty Lee wrung her hands and tried to act casually. She did not do a very good job of it. She had always thought that babies were pure joy; she never considered how _Azula_ would react to one of her own. Azula already had enough panic attacks that she sucked at hiding.

"Nope. Not at all. Nuuupe. We've got it under control." Ty Lee's sparkling eyes and wide smile were a pathetic effort and not remotely convincing.

Mai could not believe she was saying this, but she was.

"If you two want my help…" It pained her to continue. "I'll help."

That was hard. Mai should get an award for it. All she got was Ty Lee hugging her tightly. And Ty Lee let the sweet moment of Mai being _kind_ linger, because her upcoming conversation with Azula was not going to be fun.

The conversation came three hours after Ty Lee's tea with Mai.

Ty Lee did not know how to set it up properly. She knew Azula was still somehow resisting her involvement, even though Ty Lee was trying as hard as she could to prove she was worthy.

"Can I talk to you about something important?" Ty Lee asked gently, smiling at the princess. Azula shrugged. It was really not looking like a good day for her, and Mai's comments were starting to creep into Ty Lee's veins.

"I will marry you," Azula said and Ty Lee's eyes widened.

"I wasn't—well, I was—but I wasn't going to ask right now."

"You were going to ask eventually. Although, I thought perhaps you were too much of a coward to do it. Of course, I would love to say no, but I don't think either of us are going to do any better," Azula said in such a clinical way that Ty Lee felt disgusting.

She did not want her forever-relationship to feel like a math equation. Yet, Ty Lee would do whatever it took.

"Can we get rings?" Ty Lee asked, forgetting about her concerns. "Beautiful ones. Big ones. I want three—or one really nice one—I don't know, I—"

"Yes. We can get rings. I don't care." Azula picked at her fingernails. "What is it you needed?"

"How are you feeling?" Ty Lee asked and Azula gave her a blank stare. "I mean, really. I'm worried about you and your baby. What if you have some kind of breakdown because of it-her-it-her?"

"I want it." Azula refused to say _her_ again.

Ty Lee frowned. "Yeah, but you aren't really that stable about people you want."

"This is all about our relationship to you. I somehow am the honorable one in a situation for once," Azula said. She was as cold as ever.

Maybe picking out rings would cheer her up.

It sure would cheer Ty Lee up.


End file.
